Личная преисподняя
by Ellaahn
Summary: Что будет если надолго оставить Спока в компании Боунза?


Автор: Ellaahn  
Название: Личная преисподняя  
Рейтинг: G  
Герои: Спок, Маккой  
Дисклеймер: Права на персонажей принадлежат сами – знаете – кому.  
Пейринг: нет  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: Наверное мини.  
Тапки и комментарии приветствуются.

- И почему Скотти не мог починить двигатель сам?  
- Доктор, я уже в пятый раз объясняю вам, что подобный ремонт невозможен вне верфи. К тому же «Энтерпрайзу» необходимо пойти полный технический осмотр. Я думаю, вы не стремитесь оказаться на неисправном корабле?  
- И все же я не понимаю… – продолжал ныть доктор.  
Надо признаться, ему доставляло удовольствие надоедать невозмутимому вулканцу. Они оба были приглашены на достаточно крупную конференцию, проходящую на Видикрасте – планете замечательной двумя вещами – прекрасной природой и удаленностью от основных галактических магистралей. Конференция должна была продлиться 12 дней, так что «Энтерпрайз» высадил их, а после отправился к ближайшей космической верфи для ремонта двигателей, которые были повреждены при очередном столкновении с клингонами. Монтгомери Скотт, главный инженер корабля, разве что не ночевал в машинном отсеке около слепленных на скорую руку двигателей. Каждая смена «альфа» начиналась с причитаний шотландца по интеркому, что его «малыши» просто не выдержат подобных нагрузок, перемежающимися затейливыми проклятиями в адрес клингонов. Своими жалобами он успел достать весь экипаж, так что предложение посетить конференцию Маккой, которому живое воображение и некстати разыгравшаяся технофобия нарисовали уже как минимум сто различных сценариев гибели в космосе, принял с радостью. Настроение ему не портил даже тот факт, что офицер по науке отправляется с ним. За экипаж он особо не волновался, так как знал, что гиперответственный Спок не оставит корабль при действительно серьезной угрозе.  
- Спок, я уже который день сижу без дела! Неужели ваши исследования нельзя продолжить на борту космического корабля?  
- Мне казалось, что вы прекрасно проводите время со своими коллегами.  
- Да, но у нас закончилась вып…, хм, у нас закончились темы для обсуждения.  
Планета Видикраст была знаменита еще одной особенностью, о которой доктор как-то подзабыл, а именно, абсолютной неприязнью ВСЕГО ее населения к алкоголю. Проще говоря, спиртного не было. Совсем.  
Так сложилось, что медицинская секция закончила свою работу раньше остальных и врачи решили отметить сей замечательный факт, и первый вечер прошел просто превосходно. Но на следующий день, а точнее утро, выяснилась вся тяжесть положения, в которое попали медики. Некоторое время их компании удалось продержаться благодаря запасливости двух русских докторов с крейсера «Стерегущий», но вскоре крейсер в срочном порядке отозвали в соседнюю систему, и вся их компания осталась без живительной жидкости. Поэтому единственной отдушиной для изнывающего доктора было подтрунивание над безответным вулканцем, временами переходящее в настоящее издевательство. Старпом, как и положено представителю его расы, отвечал лишь недоуменными взглядами, да поднятием брови.

- Хочу сообщить вам, – сказал Спок на следующий день – что я закончил все интересующие меня дела, но «Энтерпрайз» еще находится на ремонте, так что нам придется добираться на попутном корабле. Полет займет 32 часа при стандартной скорости. Если вам любопытно, можете посмотреть варианты, я вывел их на экран. Может быть, у вас есть какие-то предпочтения, доктор?  
- Да плевать, Спок. Меня устроит любая лоханка, которая вернет нас в цивилизованную часть Вселенной!  
Спок бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова погрузился в экран своего компьютера.  
- Хорошо, - сказал он через некоторое время – я связался с ближайшим с судном звездного флота, они будут здесь через 41 минуту. Будьте готовы к этому времени.  
-Через сорок минут? Спок, да ты с ума сошел! Мне нужно несколько часов, чтобы собрать вещи и попрощаться с коллегами.  
-Мне жаль, доктор, но вы сами настаивали на ближайшем корабле…  
-Хорошо, я буду готов через сорок минут! – рявкнул Маккой и вылетел из комнаты, не преминув хлопнуть дверью.  
Чрез полчаса они стояли в условленном месте, ожидая телепортации.  
- Ну и где твой хваленый корабль? –кипятился Маккой.  
-Доктор, позволю заметить, что пошло 39 минут, а я, если помните, устанавливал срок в 41 минуту. Мне всегда было непонятно, как врач может позволять себе быть таким невнимательным.  
- Но это такие мелочи…  
- Не вы ли утверждали, что в медицине мелочей не бывает?  
Маккой не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому до момента телепортации они стояли молча.  
И первым, что он увидел после этого процесса (весьма болезненного для его психики), это было бесстрастное лицо ДРУГОГО вулканца. Обменявшись со Споком традиционными приветствиями и парой фраз на родном языке, он обратился к землянину:  
- Здравствуйте, доктор Маккой, я старший помощник Спелл. К сожалению, сам капитан не смог вас встретить, так как мы шесть минут назад получили распоряжение командования. Нам предписывается в срочном порядке следовать к Нью-Стентону, поэтому сейчас капитан корректирует курс. Ваше пребывание на нашем корабле продлится дольше запланированного, а именно 70 часов. Следуйте за мной, я покажу ваши каюты.  
Несколько ошарашенный Боунз кивнул и пробормотал:  
- 70 часов… Я доктор, а не калькулятор! У нормальных людей принято говорить трое суток. Что – обратился он к Споку - нашел родственную душу? И даже не одну. – он только сейчас заметил, что техник за пультом транспортатора тоже отличался характерными заостренными ушами.  
Когда в удивительно пустом коридоре они встретили еще одного вулканца, в глубине души доктора начало зарождаться смутное подозрение. Оттянув Спока в сторону, он негромко спросил:  
-Как называется этот корабль?  
Офицер по науке внимательно посмотрел на него:  
- Именно это я имел в виду, когда говорил о вашей невнимательности к мелочам. – и, выдержав драматическую паузу, он ответил – корабль называется «Интрепид».


End file.
